Immortal Dreams:Dedicated to Alan Bates
by Jewel Enchanted
Summary: Hojo knows Sephiroth and Aeris together could produce a perfect being- Who’s Tifa’s real father? Who’s Cloud really? Where’s Jenova? What are the TURKS up to? What “really” became of Rufus? What’s Hojo’s project-Vincent’s past? Some Drea
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Square owns the FF7 characters.

****

Intro: Just to let you know, I've redone the **_ENTIRE_** story, rewrote it and revised it. I hope you see the difference, and that you enjoy my insertions.

****

Chapter 1

FIVE YEARS AFTER AERIS'S DEATH...

Vincent sat deep in the Silent Forest high up in the cold dead branches, attentively watching as Hojo approached the lake's edge where Aeris's bittersweet death had taken place five years before. Hojo motioned a man with raven black hair to come forward. The tall, dark, handsome man grabbed his staff and began hacking away at the ice-covered lake at command, scraping away the frost effortlessly. After he had penetrated the icy surface, Hojo stepped onto the ice and dropped a shiny blue marble-like ball into the freezing lake water.

"Sir its almost 12:00," Sephira said barely audible to Vincent's ears. She had long wild dark-brown, curly-wavy hair, that framed her exotic features perfectly. She was wearing a short black hooded, zip-locked sweater, covering a red shirt with jagged letters sprawled on it in an icy blue font that lit up like flames from a source of unknown magic. About 5 7' and weighing at a surprising high mark, this woman looked like a hardcore Amazon, wild and sophisticated. Her figure was full, and healthy, showing that she was somewhat into her body. Along with her interesting, unique outfit, she wore thick, rugged boots, and very baggy jean pants with silk ties on each side, laced up in a twisted knot.

Hojo looked back at her and spoke gruesomely to the man with raven black hair, "Zack…-Sephira count." Zack looked up, knowing exactly what Hojo's plans were for that night, rather excited with oncoming events. Zack, whom use to be a Soldier to work under ShinRa, now found himself working for Hojo with reasons unbeknownst to him. With jet black hair, and deep blue reflective eyes, Zack had an air about him that was spunky and self-motivated. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves, rolled up to his elbows, his vast muscles bulging out in the open. Along with that, he wore classy kaki, pants, topped off with a woven, dark brown belt with. Zack was an odd man, class was his motto, and not even working for the most villainous man would stop him from wearing what he wanted, oh, and the fact that girls just fell for him every second of the day when he dressed the way he did, also had a lot to do with.

__

Man, can this getting any more boring... hurry up Hojo... you old fart... The Amazon frowned in rebellion, no respect whatsoever radiating out of her huge blue, sparkling eyes , " 12...11...10...-" Zack pulled out a box from the trunk of a near by car that Vincent assumed belonged to the wild woman, Sephira, and swiftly typed the code number on a side panel, parallel to the lock itself. The box popped opened suddenly only to reveal a huge materia filled with a glowing mist. "5...4...," Sephira continued counting. Unexpectedly a beam of light came forth from the moon and hit the God materia, making it shine brightly. The beam then shot from the God materia down to the life materia that Hojo had thrown in. For five seconds the lake shown brilliantly, the next, everything was dark and wintry cold again.

Zack ran to the hole that he had previously made, and again he hacked away at the ice. Hojo put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back for a moment, then kneeling down by the whole, he struck his hand in trying to reach for something…_ but what?_ Vincent questioned himself. Hojo stood up quietly, hesitated for a moment, then, as if it was a life and death situation, motioned Zack to keep on working at the ice.

Vincent leaned forward as his brows began to knit. Why were they just standing there? What was Hojo up to? Suddenly the clawed man feel back in astonishment as his eyes took sight of Aeris quivering, clawing desperately on the slippery ice, gasping for breath. _Aeris?!? _Hojo jumped for glee at the sight of her delicate body full of life once again... after all those years. The raven haired man pulled Aeris's shuddering body out carefully with Hojo's help, as Sephira wrapped wool blankets around her frozen, fragile body.

Hojo picked up the confused and frightened rose roughly, and carried her to the black car, placing her within, Vincent still watching sharply. Sephira slid into the driver seat, slamming the door shut, waiting with annoyance as Zack stood outside the car to look to see if anybody had been watching. His eyes suddenly jotted up to Vincent's hiding place while he turned his body to sit down on the passenger's seat. He sat there for a few minutes, exchanging words with the tumultuous Amazon, piercing Vincent with sudden questions. Had they seen him?

The car screeched forward hurriedly, disappearing out of sight, by means of leaving the smell of smoldering tires running threw the air with a ray of hope. Vincent jumped out of the tree and landed smoothly onto his feet, not very interested with the nights events, and decided to not concern himself with telling any body about it, for the sole reason of wanting to be left alone.

****

Note

Review your thoughts-

If I see that people really like this story, it'll enhance my ability to write.

If you dislike it, simple, don't read it and don't review. Heh-


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

3 Months later; After the Lake Incident-

A panic-stricken couple sped down the streets of Midgar on a motorcycle, searching for nothing but freedom from the laboratory experiments held by Hojo. Aeris held on to Rufus tightly as they desperately undertook a mission to escape from Sephira and Zack; whom together, speedily chased these two young adults, heatedly down the sectors of Midgar for the sole reason of returning them to Hojo; their rightful "owner and master."

"Rufus, they're catching up" Aeris said perceptibly looking back at the shiny black car.

Rufus looked down at the gas monitor and noticed that the monitor was reading nearly empty. Glancing into the rear view mirror, he knew that it was no use, that Zack and Sephira would catch up to them eventually then drag them back to Hojo's laboratory to continue the project. Project A. Rufus put his hand down on Aeris's wrist, that was fixed around his waist so tightly.

__

What am I going to do? I can't let anyone bring Aeris back to that hellish place. "… Aeris… where next!" Rufus yelled, wiping away the cold sweat from his furrowed brows.

Zack sped up and was now side-by-side to Rufus and Aeris. The beaming Cetra reluctantly glimpsed to the left at them and noticed that Zack was holding and instrument of death. "Rufus," she yelled in horror, "He has a gun!" Rufus looked over at the deviousness of the black car, swiftly swerving in another direction, Aeris's trembling grip tightening in panic. He looked over to the right trying to find a way to loose them, but it was no use, they were to fast.

ShinRa skid to a to the side, noticing a couple of biker's ramping a wooden board, twelve feet high up in the air. "Aeris. Hold on tight, I'm going to ramp that board." Aeris looked up at the ramp in shock, shaking her head to release the falling tears of anxiety. Sephira's car skid to curve, swirling around to face their two frightened victims as anxiety pierced her soul. "Oh... no. Please no. There has to be another way." Aeris whispered slowly, her stomach turning in protest. Rufus looked back at the black vehicle rapidly drawing closer, thinking of any way that they could possibly go, to escape the clutches of Hojo. "We have no other choice, the other way is a dead end," The blonde haired protector snapped sharply, rushing forward with his bike. "No Rufus!!!" Aeris screamed, as they approached the ramp.

Rufus ramped the board onto the roof, veering to the end of the roof only to notice that there were ramps on the roofs across three of the sectors, and that on the last, there was a ramp leading down. He decided to take on the ramps, giving no heed to Aeris's pleas. His self-determination was focused on getting away from his pursuers, than anything else that was off-center.

Rufus glided gently to a stop and got off his motorcycle to attend to Aeris's needs, "Aeris," Rufus said gently to the traumatized girl, "It's over. Are you okay?" _I'm so sorry... I wish I could end this night right now..._

"Urn…Please don't do that again."

"I promise, no more ramps." _I want to tell you everything will be okay so badly, and that we'll escape together... but... that's a false thought... just a fantasy._

"Rufus I feel…sick," The distraught rose said pressing her hand against her turning stomach. _Uhhh... I don't think I can stand any more of this..._"Can we just run the rest of the way?" Aeris begged softly, shattering Rufus's heart with deep sorrow.

"Aeris I'm sorry, but if we did that, we definitely wouldn't stand a chance," Rufus squeezed her hand tenderly to show he cared about her afflictions, kissing her gently on the cheek. _Please don't stare at me like that... Aeris... My soul can't bare that... I love you... _"Please try and hold on a little longer, I promise everything will-" Suddenly loud, savage, piercing noise broke the silence, redirecting Rufus's senses on the view of the black sports car, rapidly drawing close. His head snapped back as he took sight of their two persecutors whom devilishly harassed their choice and accountability, loosing track of all his sweet desires as he jumped onto the bike.

"Oh…no!!!" Aeris cried out, looking back at their adversary's car, gripping Rufus's waist powerfully as he suddenly jerked the bike forward in fear.

"Don't grab on so tightly," The young President screeched out; anxiety filling within his veins.

"Go! Go!" Aeris screamed as the antagonists drew closer. Rufus pressed the gas peddle and jerked forward accidentally this time, making Aeris hurl forward like a rag doll. "I'm sorry for everything-" He called out when he was finally in full control of the bike once again. Speeding effortlessly down sector seven with hopes and desires filling their sweet thoughts, Zack and Sephira still followed like a shadow, crushing all rules of humanity.

****

Review

Spread this story around as much as possible.

Give me your thoughts.

My goal is to have at least 20 people reading this fic, by chapter 15. Help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

__

I'm sorry Aeris. I wish there was another way. Rufus thought to himself, as he watched the flickering streetlights pass swiftly by. A sudden realization hit him hard as he looked down; the gas monitor was a meter away from reading zero. Any minute now the bike would give out, then Sephira and Zack would catch up to them and bring them back to Hojo._ I can't let them take her and I won't. She doesn't belong in a place like that. What do I…_his body felt vaguely fatigue as he tried to contemplate a way for Aeris to escape_… "_That's it!" Rufus's face jeered.

"That's what?" Aeris muttered insecurely, lifting her head three inches.

"Okay…Aeris, the bike can't take much more."

"Oh… I thought something else was going wrong," she said, barely audible to his ears because of the roaring engine.

"No…that's not it…in a few minutes we will hit the main rode, and when we do…I'm going to throw you off."

"WHAT?" Aeris said in distress, her grip tightening. "No…Rufus no!" Her eyes swelled with tears as fright stole her mind away from thinking clearly.

"Yes." Rufus yelled, squinting through the blurry sight that of which the fog had caused him. "Do you want to die? Unless we do this, you are going to."

"No…what about you?" she sobbed.

"You are who I care about. Not me. No-no-no-no-no You can't!!!"

"But…what if I get caught or I never see you again?"

"You're making this harder. I've already decided my fate and yours. I'm throwing you off. Alright," he shouted, instantly feeling guilt.

"...Yeah." she said whipping away her tears shamefully. "Here take my necklace… so that you will be reminded of me." She pulled her necklace off, which was more a laced bow then anything, and slid it underneath Rufus's arm. He took it and kSephiraed it around his wrist, as his face softened at the touch of her pearly smooth skin. He looked in the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of her snow white face one last time, before hitting the main rode. Her tear-stricken face was looking up in extreme anxiety, as her long light-brown hair flowed freely behind her in the tumultuous winter wind.

Was he actually going to throw her off…?

Would she escape if he did…?

What would he do next…?

Aeris's body trembled as these questions flooded into head. Then the question that she feared most took over her mind…

Where would she go once he threw her off?

"Ready?" Rufus called out.

Aeris's heart began to pound wildly as they finally hit the main rode. "Yes," she lied, "I'm ready." Rufus drove into the crowded streets of Midgar trying to get as close as he could to the crowds of people, as he took hold of her hand. "Aeris, I'll be back for you…I promise," and with those final words, he grabbed her arm and flung her slight body off the motorcycle, onto a man with the idea of cushioning her fall.

__

I hope she'll be O.K. Rufus thought, looking back at the black car, still following close behind. He sped up then stridently turned the corner down sector six, the black car still following close behind. _They're so fast…_

Sudden smoke filled the air when the motor finally gave way._ Not now. Please not now. Come on…_Rufus tried starting it up again, it was no use; the bike was dead weight now. He put the bike down and slowly turned around to face his rival. Zack had gotten out and was now pointing a gun at Rufus threatening him that if he were to move, he would be shot at. Sephira had also gotten out and was looking at all the scratches that Rufus had made to her brand-new bike. She growled hoarsely, picking up a gas container from out of the trunk, by means of filling up the empty tank.

"Stop. Don't move," Zack demanded as he inched closer. " Tell me…did you actually think you could escape? Didn't Hojo tell you that the life materia he brought you to life with was a homing device…So as long as your outside in the open; he knows exactly where you are at all times..**.**" Zack's smirking face pierced Rufus's heart with severe resentment. "Honestly, did you think you would have been able to escape with that in you?"

There wasn't and answer Rufus could give, because of the fact that Hojo had never told him about him having a homing device within the chambers of his trembling body.

"Tell me. Where is Aeris," Zack said harshly, showing that he had had enough fun.

Sephira finished filling up the tank, then walked slowly over to Rufus, "Doesn't matter, that diminutive girl has a life materia in her heart too. Hojo will be able to control her in her sleep... She will feel sharp pains pierce through her body.. only when she disobeys Hojo, that is, or when she gets reminded of him. So as long as that thing is in her, she's hopeless…but there is hope for you. The only way you can take out the life materia is to cut it out. I'd love to cut it out for you, but I know that the far worst punishment for screwing up mine and Zack's day, would be to bring you back to Hojo's laboratory-"

"Shut up… you witch." Rufus snarled, as his eyes filled with tears of rage and passion. "Then you too, admit that his laboratory is a vindictive, merciless place to bring her and me?"

Sephira walked straight up to him, to where she was now only five inches away from his trembling body. Pulling his chin up, she made eye contact with him. "Don't touch me," Rufus spat, smacking her unwanted hand away. Zack narrowed his eyes at Rufus actions, stepping closer to his shooken up body.

"Why're you angry? You haven't spent half of your day looking for you, might I add that you're a real pain to follow. And my bike..." Sephira muttered mockingly, producing a gun. "Let me thank you…" Sephira whispered furiously, shooting Rufus in the chest without any warning whatsoever. Rufus's eyes flashed open in shock as he began to breath heavily from pure sharp piercing pains filling into the nerves throughout his chest.

Zack jumped back when Sephira stormed past him, making a mental note never to mess with her bike. Without hesitating another moment, he ran over to Rufus's quavering slouched figure and helped him up to the car, "Come on buddy."

"No!" he whispered out in agony, "Ouch…No!"

Sephira looked back and noticed that Zack actually felt sorry for the little guy by the way he took care of his needs. The raven haired man gently heaved Rufus into the car then turned around to face Sephira, whom was holding the keys to the black vehicle high above her head in the air. "Have a soft spot, do we?" Sephira smirked cruelly down at Rufus, handing Zack the keys.

"No. I just think that you were to rough with him. Hojo did say he wanted him back alive."

"He will still be alive... barely- So you're going to take him back while I look for Aeris. Right?"

"Yeah." Zack spat, giving her a dark mean look.

"What? I just had it waxed! Shut up Zack."

"I didn't say anything," Zack smiled in satisfactory seeing the guilt rush into Sephira's tone.

"You know what you did- Err! I'm going," Sephira jumped up onto her bike and started up the engine. "See you at eleven-o-clock."

"Yeah. Sephira don't screw up." Zack smiled and waved, as Sephira sped off. The dark haired man turned around and hopped onto the drivers seat picking up the phone and dialing Hojo's lab number. "Hojo, we found Rufus…"

__

"W about the girl…"

"She disappeared, but Sephira went to go search for her…"

__

"…Glurple...flurp..." Hojo hiccupped, bored with the conversation.

"Sir Rufus is not doing so well…Sephira shot him and now he's shaking violently. He's lost a lot of blood, and he keeps on bleeding-"

__

"Bring him to me quickly then…I'll have Kilik fix him up. Until then, make sure he's as warm as he can get or he'll get hypothermia."

"Yes sir." Zack clicked off the phone and threw it in the glove department. After getting that under his belt he started up the engine then twisted back to situate his extremely large trench coat comfortably on top of Rufus's cold shacking body. "It'll be okay…He'll fix you up again…"_ My gosh. I'm actually being nice. Kilik is wearing off on me…Hum…I wonder how fast this car can go. _Zack smiled as he revved up the engine.

****

Review

Spread this story around as much as possible.

Give me your thoughts.

My goal is to have at least 20 people reading this fic, by chapter 15. Help me out.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Aeris smashed against a substantial man, somewhat cushioning the fall. She stood up quickly, pathetically reaching out for her lover, whom vanished between the crowded groups of chatters-"Rufus…no." She stood pondering her tumultuous thoughts for a few minutes but broke away instantly when she finally noticed that the man she had fallen on was staring straight at her in a questioning manner.

"Miss, a-are you O.K.?" the puzzled man stammered.

"I have to go away. I…I have to get away-" she stuttered silently looking for a place to hide.

The tall dark-handsome man walked up to her and grabbed her arm, soaking in her gentle feminine features in wonderment as fate plucked at his memory "Aeris," he began, "Is…is that you?"

Aeris gasped in apprehension, staring at his shoulder at a metal hook for a cape to attach to. _How did he know my name?_ Aeris looked up into his eyes that were flooded with a dark, unwelcoming presence, as she gave into fear. "Uhn…I have to get AWAY!!!," she yelled, pounding on the man's chest. " Nuh…oh let GO!" Aeris looked over to the left and saw Sephira and five other tall-armed figures looming closer towards her: Hojo's men. "I HAVE TO GET AWAY-" she cried out hysterically, tearing out of the man's massive grip.

"Aeris, stop. WHAT'S HAPPENING?" The man questioned, dashing after her down an abandoned alleyway. He grabbed her arms again, much tighter than before, and twisted her around to face him.

"LET GO!!!," Aeris cried out, feeling the weight of Vincent's hideous claw, " She's coming for me. She's almost here. PLEASE- LET ME GO!"

"Aeris, who is?" the mysterious man asked calmly. "Who?"

On looking down at Vincent's clawed arm, horror and reality began to pull her wits together. Sephira was only yards away from her and she knew that she wouldn't have a chance of surviving by herself. At that point, Aeris wasn't sure who she should be more afraid of, but she decided to take her chances with the tall dark figure in front of her. She looked up at the unknown man's face and asked desperately, as tears of fear swelled up in her beautiful pleading eyes. "Please, will you help me? That woman, over there, is chasing me." The man turned his head over to look in the direction of Aeris's pointing finger- His eyes narrowed when a sudden dark look flooded into his blood shot eyes._ ...That woman-._ Vincent looked down at Aeris's tear-stricken eyes and without warning he grabbed Aeris and forced her behind him. She tripped on the snow and fell to her hands and knees, knowing that she had badly twisted her ankle when pain shot up her leg. Vincent took out his gun, as Sephira and the five evil pursuers approached him.

"Have a knew friend do we Aeris? Better say some prayers for him, as he is about to die." Vincent jumped back as bullets whizzed past him in the air. "Give me the girl, boy." Sephira commanded.

Vincent shot down two of the tall-armed men, killing them on impact. He roughly grabbed Aeris and threw her behind an old rusted car, flipping onto a balcony.

"So you want to play. Nice trick," Sephira smiled, "You're trying to show off?"

All of a sudden, two more men fell dead to the ground. Sephira turned around, and just as she did, the last man in her party, which had been shooting at everything possible, fell dead._ Err…I knew they would be useless._ Sephira thought to herself walking slowly behind a trashcan.

Aeris, who had fallen unconscious by being thrown against a brick wall, woke up and was looking straight at Vincent's concerned and awakened face.

"Are you okay?" He said, sitting her up, "I forgot you were a girl."

"Uhn…I feel so sick," Aeris coughed out taking a hold of his arm. The feminine beauty twisted forward suddenly, throwing up the contents in her stomach, which only made Vincent feel more pity towards her.

__

She's probably been thrown around all day- I should be more gentle with her... Vincent picked her up and sat her down gently against the brick wall, which wasn't all that gentle seeing as how he was so masculine. She looked up at his face and whispered audibly to him, "I feel better now." Aeris eyes flashed open as her face lit up in trepidation, "Where is Sephira?"

"She's over there," Vincent said pointing over at Sephira's peering face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to point?" Sephira smirked. "And didn't she ever tell you not to play with guns?" She stood up and walked out in the open. "Face me like a man, boy."

Vincent stood up and began to walk out. He stopped abruptly when he felt a weak hand tug at his pants, "Be careful, she likes to kick," Aeris began, "And she always aims for the chest." Vincent nodded his head in thanks, walking out to face Sephira.

"Why are you working for Hojo; for money, or pleasure?" Vincent questioned demandingly.

"Why? It's not any concern of yours what I work for…but of you really want to know, I always work for pleasure."

Vincent's face twisted in disgust. The Combatant Rebel pointed her gun at Vincent, when two gunshots rang through the air, one, after another. Sephira grabbed her right arm in surprise, dropping her gun to floor "How did you do that?"_ He is better than I thought…_ Vincent had shot Sephira's bullet right out of the air, making it backfire into her right hand. He picked up Sephira's gun and expertly took it apart, throwing a piece at a time down at her trembling feet.

__

Oh, great. The trembling Woman panicked._ He's too strong for me. How can anybody be so strong?_

Sephira ran at Vincent and started madly kicking at him. At first she landed some kicks, but then Vincent studied her moves and started blocking them all. "STOP DOING THAT-" She shrieked, running in Aeris's direction.

"You are over powered, and you know it," Vincent called out, diverting her attention from Aeris.

She stopped short on hearing his voice and began to laugh hard, "So you think." As soon as the words left her mouth, she lifted up her shoe to pull out a hidden dagger. The quivering, pathetic little woman powerfully threw it at Vincent, whom had moved swiftly out of the way. "Wrong move- I win."

Before Vincent could question he heard a soft cry from Aeris that had revealed Sephira's vindictive plan. His eyes jotted back at the daring woman furiously, who only stood staring at him in a mocking manner. The Taunting had worked on Vincent a little too well, for Sephira's taste. He walked quickly up to Sephira, whom backed slowly up in fear, not wanting what she had asked for. He roughly slammed her body against the wall to have full eye contact. Sephira choked in pain, whimpering in protest to his actions. The black haired man stuck the gun to Sephira's head, whom automatically threw her hands up while freezing in total-complete fear at the sight of his beastly looking claw.

__

I've never been scared before in my entire life, Sephira started thinking,_ I wonder …is this what fear is like? _The distraught wild woman's eyes filled with tears of rage... She had to surrender. She had never before lost a battle, nor had she ever before surrendered. "Get off me!" She asked quietly, squiggling tremendously under Vincent's powerful grip.

"Tell me why Hojo wants her."

"I will not deceive my master."

"I didn't ask you to. I asked you what Hojo wanted with the girl." Vincent leaned forward at the smell of her blood, his hair falling over his face.

"I wouldn't tell you anything, not even if you gave me all the money in the world," Sephira growled viciously at him, like she was about to bite him. Vincent grabbed both of her wrists and stepped onto her feet, trying to hold them down.

"Ahhh… Let go. GET OFF OF ME." Sephira yelled, with cold sweat streaming down her face. "Haven't you ever heard of personal boundaries?"

"Tell me what Hojo wants with the girl," Vincent said these words so calm and smoothly that Sephira just couldn't stand it any more. She decided it was time to surrender and tell him everything that she knew: which was ..nothing.

Sephira looked down in apprehension. "I'll tell you what I know. When I do; do you promise to let me go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just, no."

"Just, why?" Sephira said through gritting teeth, as she looked intently at Vincent's face.

"What if you haven't anything to tell.?"

"I do have something to tell you."

"What if you're lying?"

"I am…not lying," Sephira lied, blowing away a strand of her hair from off of her face.

"How do I know that?"

"It's called trust."

"You call it trust, I call it stupidity."

"That's because you are stupid."

"You're naive."

"Errr! SHUT UP!!!" Sephira screamed angrily at the top of her lungs. "Oh!…that felt good."

Vincent shook his head at Sephira's frivolous actions. " Do you know what Hojo wants with this girl?"

"Not telling!" Vincent pressed her body harder against the wall, squeezing her beyond hard. "Ow… If you're trying to squeeze it out of me, it's not going to work."

"Tell me," Vincent said, starting to get angry,

"O.K. Alright. I'll tell you. Let me go after." The dark woman whispered with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. "Will you?"

"…Why would I?"

"Because you're a sweet, gifted, attractive, inane, charismatic, very fine-looking-"

"Why."

"Because, I guess your father was also."

"You're a very inexplicable woman."

"The name's Sephira…whew am I tired. Heheh heh. HahahHAHAHA!!! Sephira began to brake into giggles as tiredness overtook her fatigued body. Vincent looked to the side in disgust of her silly actions. "Stop it," he said, heightening the volume of his voice, "Tell me why Hojo wants her. Tell me." Vincent shook Sephira's body side to side, trying to make her cut out the giggles.

"You didn't say the magic word. HahaHAHAHha!"

"TELL ME!" Vincent yelled, fuming mad. Sephira instantly stopped giggling and looked seriously at Vincent. Her eyes were so wide and full of distress, she looked like an alien.

****

Review

Spread this story around as much as possible.

Give me your thoughts.

My goal is to have at least 20 people reading this fic, by chapter 15. Help me out.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

"O.K. Please don't yell in-"

"Tell me." Vincent's eyes began to glow fiery red, Sephira started to tremble, her heart pounding against his chest.

"Alright. I don't know."

"Liar."

"I am not. I swear to you."

"How could you not know?"

"Hojo never told me," Sephira grew angry again at being accused of being a liar. "I don't lie... all the time."

"Sephira, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sephira-" Vincent began again, "Tell me the truth."

"I have been this whole time. Loosen your grip please." He unwillingly loosened the extreme pressure in his grip, respecting her wishes in hopes of Hojo's plans. Vincent closed his eyes when weight of a headache interrupted his thoughts. "Stop… just tell me the truth."

"Alright. Hojo never told me about anything. Not lying. Maybe someday he'll tell me. Uhn…you still don't believe me, do you?"

"Would you, believe you?"

"…No…not really. You know I only get like this when I'm tired, and I'm tired, so please excuse my behavior." Sephira began to sink down in Vincent's arms, falling asleep on the spot._ Why am I so tired, I guess I must have used all my energy on finding the little brats. How am I going to get away from this guy?_ Sephira bit her lip in frustration. "She belongs to Hojo. You're stealing if you take her away."

"Hojo doesn't own her. He never will."

"He brought her to life. Without Hojo doing that, she wouldn't be here now."

"No. The materia brought her to life."

"Yes, that too. We brought her to life with a stolen soul from the past."

"What?"

"I'm saying that the soul we took out of the life stream was thirty years or older."

"You brought her to life with a stolen soul?"

"Yes."

Vincent cocked his head to the left, squinting his eyes in concentration.

"Something just dawned on me. I never told you that we brought her to life with a materia. I'm really tired, so I'm really slow at getting things. Anyways, you must have been the one that Zack had sensed in the trees, that night."

"Yes, I was there."

"…You're good." Sephira quickly, without warning, shot up and kissed him. Vincent fell back in alarm as Sephira jotted forward and kicked him in the side with all her weight, making him curl up in pain as he fell to the ground. Then she quickly hopped over to his bent figure and threw him onto his back in the freezing snow. The brunette wasted no time, thrusting a knife up to Vincent's neck as she sat down on his chest. When his breathing slowed down, Sephira began to speak, rolling her head back, "Ewe…how the tables have turned." All of a sudden Vincent shot up and violently forced her onto her back. Sephira laid there breathlessly on the snow, as Vincent rose to his feet with his gun pointing eagerly at her chest

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Vincent spat in detestation.

"Because, some day…I might know Hojo's plan in relation to Aeris. You can beat it out of me when I do." Sephira said, forcing a smile, "because I'll never tell you willingly."

"No? Then I want you to tell Hojo that he will have to get the girl from me himself."

"He won't go out in public, because he's so ugly. He fed off of the life of small animals and stuff like that for a year which distorted his body terribly." Vincent leaned forward, listening carefully. "He did this for about a year, until he was able to suck the life out of bigger and more powerful things. Now he can take over living forms."

"Like?"

"Humans, elephants, you, Aeris, me even; things like that. Uh…why am I even telling you this? I think you have those kinds of eyes that hypnotize people; then again I am so tiered. I could fall into a deep sleep. Such a sleep that if my dream guy were to come up to me and kiss me on the cheek and say, "Sephira, wake up now, and I'll marry you." I wouldn't wake. I would just keep on sleeping. Who knows, it probably already did happen, but I was asleep through it all…"

Vincent cocked his head to the side in annoyance, and spoke saying, "You need more than just sleep. You need some mental help."

Sephira burst out laughing as though it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Look who's talking. I bet people ran in horror every day at the sight of that _thing_," Sephira said, referring to his claw.

Vincent gave her a look of vexation, "Go tell Hojo what I said."

"And what was that?" Vincent had had enough. He used his patients to the max, and now that was it. He shot her in the shoulder blade, at just the right spot, making her whole arm go limp.

"Go." Vincent commanded.

Sephira stood up and walked up to Vincent with a dagger that she had taken out of her other shoe. She ran at him, but again Vincent over-powered her, shoving her against the wall, furiously. He knew that when he had shot her, that she had no more energy to fight against his weakest moves. She winced in pain when the impact of Vincent actions had finally taken it's toll. He ripped the dagger out of her hand and threw it onto the ground with his eyes on hers at all times. "I want you to," he said, speaking calmly, "Go tell Hojo, that if he wants the girl, he'll have to come for her himself."

Sephira looked down at her lifeless right arm, as it swelled with an unbearable ache. She started to whimper softly to herself, her eyes filling with tears of mental hurt and frustration. "You had a way better chance of winning than I ever could have had, in so many ways. You were stronger, you hadn't spent your whole day -"

"Sephira. It's over."

"I HATE YOU!!!' Sephira screamed, spitting on Vincent's face. Vincent turned to the side, and wiped her spit off with her shirt. The exasperated man slowly grabbed her chin with his claw and brought her trembling face to his attention. He looked at her with fury, so much as she had never before seen in a man.

"Tell Hojo what I said," Vincent commanded roughly thrusting her to the grown only to force her to her hands and knees, making her look much more pathetic and little then ever.

The pathetic wild-up woman got to her feet slowly, making her way to her bike. With much difficulty she got onto the bike, then feebly said a couple of words of no importance, "I will tell him. You'll regret it more than anything else in your whole entire life." As she drove off, those simple words still rang through her head; Sephira, it's over, hurting her still, even more now, than then.

Vincent watched to see if she had really left, then ran over to Aeris, whom was half asleep, shivering to death on the snow-covered ground. She jerked awake suddenly when Vincent placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you injured?"

"No... The dagger..." She said sleepily with much difficulty, "It just grazed past my shirt, cutting it." Aeris put her small hand to her lips as she yawned delicately. The tall masculine man sympathetically helped Aeris to her feet, being careful not to hurt her.

"Oh!!!" Aeris gasped, snapping wide awake. She had never before seen a claw so hideous looking. Vincent ignored her, bringing her up to her feet while Aeris was trying to get as far away from "the thing" as possible. "AHHHH!!!" The small distraught girl cried out in unexpected pain, grabbing onto Vincent's clawed arm. "My ankle-" Aeris clicked, sliding down Vincent's claw, unto the floor.

Vincent knelt down to look at fragile ankle, noticing that it was twisted badly. "Come on. I'll carry you." He carefully picked her up, being as careful as he could with somebody so tiny and delicate. Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck, falling back into total comfort. Her fair silken skin looked white against Vincent's, who's skin felt like sandpaper rubbing against her arms. Aeris's eyes snapped opened wide in alarm, when she took sight of Vincent's arm, "You're bleeding!"

__

But how? Sephira never cut me. Vincent thought to himself as he put Aeris down on the floor to examine his wound.

Aeris looked up at Vincent's puzzled gaze, "Where's your wound?" She put her hands up to tear away more of his shirt; her eyes not leaving his face. Vincent suddenly snatched her wrist away, and pulled it up toward the light to examine. Her whole arm was drenched in blood! Aeris froze at the sight of her horrible wound, not knowing how or when she acquired it.

"What did you do?" He asked sensitively, with a hint of amazement.

"I…don't know!" she said, dazed at the sight of so much of her blood flowing down her arm.

Vincent thought hard to himself, when finally it came to him. When Aeris had felt the pain in her ankle, she slid down Vincent's claw cutting herself on accident. The pain had been so great and terrible in her ankle, that she did not feel her wrist slit open.

Vincent looked down at her drowsy eyes and felt compassion on her. He tore his shirt off, which left his undershirt on only to cover him in the cold wintry weather, and then wrapped it gently around Aeris's slender wrist. She just stood there, like an icicle, as she watched him work at her wrist. After he had finished, he helped her up to her feet once again. She didn't through her arms around Vincent, but instead she just leaned against his chest, in a hugging fashion.

"Sir," she began weakly, "Thank you for protecting me."

"My name is Vincent. Do you not remember me Aeris?"

"No... How is it…that you know me; but I don't know you?"

"I don't know."

"Vincent…Everything is spinning around me. Uh…I feel so sick…Uhn…" Aeris eyes rolled back, her body falling in exhaustion with no will to move on, as everything around her became blurry; then dark.

****

Review

Spread this story around as much as possible.

Give me your thoughts.

My goal is to have at least 20 people reading this fic, by chapter 15. Help me out.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Aeris woke up covered in a huge bundle of blankets. She sat up to comb her fingers through her hair but stopped short when the room around her told her that she had escaped Hojo's lab. Her clothes were pilled neatly beside her, making her blush in extreme embarrassment. The befuddled, confused and frightened girl slowly pulled away the blankets to see what she was wearing now. She had on a black shirt, that was more a dress on her then anything because it was so huge. The side of the shirt fell to the middle at the top part of her arm, to reveal a bare shoulder. _Who changed my clothes...? Why do I ache so badly... what happened last night? _Aeris bit her bottom lip in bewilderment, rising to her feet as she solemnly decided to explore the room in front of her._ I wonder what Rufus- RUFUS!!! Oh... yeah... I wonder if he's okay... Where am I? Huhm... Where am I_, Aeris thought calmly to herself, making an effort not to panic. _Where is that man who saved me? Huh…_Aeris reached for the kitchen door handle, but withdrew suddenly on seeing her hand covered completely in bandages,_ MY WRIST! Oh yes... I cut it … on that man's claw. _She fingered her cast as she tried to find an opening so that she could see her wrist, which started throbbing terribly.

Aeris opened the kitchen door cautiously, making sure not to disturb anyone. When she found the coast clear, she thought it best to enter, and make her self acquainted with this part of the of the house. _I'm so hungry... but I don't feel like eating._

Aeris looked down at a little dining table before her which had a glass cup full of water, and a little plate with a simple made sandwich on it. A little piece of paper was propped up against the plate which had her name scribbled delicately on it. Slowly she picked up the glass of water, and subconsciously brought it to her quivering lips.

Aeris's pulled her scraggly hair back with her free hand, while wondered who had made this meal for her. She picked up the top piece of bread from off the top of the sandwich, not knowing how one was suppose to each such a thing only because of the one fact of not ever having one before. Keeping wide eyes open to any movements possible, the frightened Cetra began to halfheartedly nibble at the scrawny piece of bread that had, had mustard shushed all over it. _This is disgusting... Why would anybody want to eat such a thing as this... Oh! Ewe. _As she looked around herself at all the kitchen appliances, her eyes cut short on a some items in front of her. There were three guns, sitting on a towel, that were completely dissembled. _Guns? Zack always had those... Why-_

Unexpectedly the door flashed opened and Vincent came in, holding a couple of unknown objects, that Aeris thought must have something to do with the guns dissembled in front of her**. **Vincent sat down at the counter, picking up three of the pieces of the guns, and began a rough cleansing process**. **The slight russet froze completely in alarm, not able to do a single thing, but just stare at the large dark figure in front of her. Vincent gave no heed to her actions, but kept to his guns. _What is he going to do with those... _Aeris heart began to pound violently at the combination of having a complete stranger with guns in the same room as her.

The mysterious bold man paused from his work and looked up at her, examining her beautiful features. "How are you feeling?" Vincent inquired, observing her fatigued body quietly.

"…Tired."

__

... Tired or not, I need answers... "Who's Sephira?"

__

What?... "Are questions necessary."

__

She doesn't trust me... "If you want me to help you."

Aeris paused, thinking over her options, then continued, "Sephira. Professor Hojo's science enterprise."

"Enterprise?"

"She is a project that Hojo is working on. I found out the day I left. I heard Zack telling ..." Aeris looked down shyly, feeling uncomfortable with Vincent's eyes staring into hers so tensely.

"How did you figure out a way to escape from Hojo's lab."

"Uhm… Kilik. He gave us the keys, Rufus and-"

"Rufus ShinRa?" Vincent asked, interrupting her sentence. _Must be a clone._

"Yes." _How did he know that? He must have known him or something..._

"How is that possible?"

"...What? I don't understand..."

"He died."

"…No." Aeris whispered, a bit baffled at his answer. _Maybe he just knew his name..._

Vincent squinted at Aeris in confusion, "Explain."

"Hojo dragged him out of the office, he was barely alive, then Hojo stored Rufus away." Vincent's brows began to knit, confused at Aeris's story of Rufus's "real" fate.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Where did he put the body?"

"In water, because water is life."

"Hojo died."

"I heard Sephira and Kilik talking about how he fed on living forms for a year, about sixteen to twenty feet under ground in some lab."

"Lab?"

"...I've been to the lab a couple of times. He would bring me to it once in a while."

"Why did Kilik help you?"

"Kilik? -Oh-uhm... Sephira is his wife. Hojo has her in complete control. He threatens to kill her if Kilik will not do what Hojo says-"

"What is that exactly?"

"He's a doctor," Aeris said softly, blanking out at the mention of his name, "He was always so gentle... with us... He also was an engineer, and that was what Hojo needed."

"Who is Zack?'"

__

I don't understand why he'd need to know... "Zack was a soldier of some sort that died a long time ago. He used Zack as a pet project before using things on us."

"What does Hojo want with you?"

"I don't know. He just…did experiments on me." She looked down to the side, as deep sorrow filled in her eyes. "…Rufus…" _I wish I knew where you are... or if you are safe... just some comforting knowledge would calm me..._

"What does Rufus have to do with you?"

"Hojo had him for four years before I came in. Rufus was very protective of me because he had gone through so much torture for so long and knew what lay ahead of me…"

Vincent nodded his head in understanding, and then spoke again on a different subject. "The soul he gave you?"

"Yes?" _I wish he'd stop..._

"Why didn't he just bring you to life with your own soul?"

"If it was my own soul, Hojo would have no power over me... but using another soul that he has twisted into his pet, he has complete control over my life energy."

"Is your soul in you."

"Yes, but Hojo is suppressing it with the materia in my heart so that I don't take over."

"The materia in your heart?"

"That's where the soul lives, keeping me alive. It is also a homing device."

"How do you know that?"

"I read something that Hojo had on his desk that was all about my soul and the materia... before I escaped…"

"What is the project that Hojo is doing on Sephira?"

"He grabbed some girl off the street, which happened to be Kilik's wife, Sephira, and tested on her to see if all the science things would work when he went to use them on me."

"What's keeping Sephira from leaving?"

"Hojo has complete control over her. He can kill her within a heartbeat, just like me."

"Why can't Kilik disconnect Hojo's mind power from Sephira?"

"He is trying to figure out a way. She was such a sweet lady before she was mutated. I met her."

"Why can't you remember me?"

__

I wish he'd leave me alone... Why won't he stop staring at me...? "Hojo may be keeping this knowledge from me, using the soul to suppress my memories."

Vincent fell silent at the lost of questions and thoughts, almost as if he read her thoughts. He picked up the brown box and left Aeris alone in silence, knowing that she needed time by herself for a few minutes. Aeris immediately relaxed and began breathing easily again, happy to be rid of the worries of how to act in front of strangers.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Aeris woke up covered in a huge bundle of blankets. She sat up to comb her fingers through her hair but stopped short when the room around her told her that she had escaped Hojo's lab. Her clothes were pilled neatly beside her, making her blush in extreme embarrassment. The befuddled, confused and frightened girl slowly pulled away the blankets to see what she was wearing now. She had on a black shirt, that was more a dress on her then anything because it was so huge. The side of the shirt fell to the middle at the top part of her arm, to reveal a bare shoulder. _Who changed my clothes...? Why do I ache so badly... what happened last night? _Aeris bit her bottom lip in bewilderment, rising to her feet as she solemnly decided to explore the room in front of her._ I wonder what Rufus- RUFUS!!! Oh... yeah... I wonder if he's okay... Where am I? Huhm... Where am I_, Aeris thought calmly to herself, making an effort not to panic. _Where is that man who saved me? Huh…_Aeris reached for the kitchen door handle, but withdrew suddenly on seeing her hand covered completely in bandages,_ MY WRIST! Oh yes... I cut it … on that man's claw. _She fingered her cast as she tried to find an opening so that she could see her wrist, which started throbbing terribly.

Aeris opened the kitchen door cautiously, making sure not to disturb anyone. When she found the coast clear, she thought it best to enter, and make her self acquainted with this part of the of the house. _I'm so hungry... but I don't feel like eating._

Aeris looked down at a little dining table before her which had a glass cup full of water, and a little plate with a simple made sandwich on it. A little piece of paper was propped up against the plate which had her name scribbled delicately on it. Slowly she picked up the glass of water, and subconsciously brought it to her quivering lips.

Aeris's pulled her scraggly hair back with her free hand, while wondered who had made this meal for her. She picked up the top piece of bread from off the top of the sandwich, not knowing how one was suppose to each such a thing only because of the one fact of not ever having one before. Keeping wide eyes open to any movements possible, the frightened Cetra began to halfheartedly nibble at the scrawny piece of bread that had, had mustard shushed all over it. _This is disgusting... Why would anybody want to eat such a thing as this... Oh! Ewe. _As she looked around herself at all the kitchen appliances, her eyes cut short on a some items in front of her. There were three guns, sitting on a towel, that were completely dissembled. _Guns? Zack always had those... Why-_

Unexpectedly the door flashed opened and Vincent came in, holding a couple of unknown objects, that Aeris thought must have something to do with the guns dissembled in front of her**. **Vincent sat down at the counter, picking up three of the pieces of the guns, and began a rough cleansing process**. **The slight russet froze completely in alarm, not able to do a single thing, but just stare at the large dark figure in front of her. Vincent gave no heed to her actions, but kept to his guns. _What is he going to do with those... _Aeris heart began to pound violently at the combination of having a complete stranger with guns in the same room as her.

The mysterious bold man paused from his work and looked up at her, examining her beautiful features. "How are you feeling?" Vincent inquired, observing her fatigued body quietly.

"…Tired."

__

... Tired or not, I need answers... "Who's Sephira?"

__

What?... "Are questions necessary."

__

She doesn't trust me... "If you want me to help you."

Aeris paused, thinking over her options, then continued, "Sephira. Professor Hojo's science enterprise."

"Enterprise?"

"She is a project that Hojo is working on. I found out the day I left. I heard Zack telling ..." Aeris looked down shyly, feeling uncomfortable with Vincent's eyes staring into hers so tensely.

"How did you figure out a way to escape from Hojo's lab."

"Uhm… Kilik. He gave us the keys, Rufus and-"

"Rufus ShinRa?" Vincent asked, interrupting her sentence. _Must be a clone._

"Yes." _How did he know that? He must have known him or something..._

"How is that possible?"

"...What? I don't understand..."

"He died."

"…No." Aeris whispered, a bit baffled at his answer. _Maybe he just knew his name..._

Vincent squinted at Aeris in confusion, "Explain."

"Hojo dragged him out of the office, he was barely alive, then Hojo stored Rufus away." Vincent's brows began to knit, confused at Aeris's story of Rufus's "real" fate.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Where did he put the body?"

"In water, because water is life."

"Hojo died."

"I heard Sephira and Kilik talking about how he fed on living forms for a year, about sixteen to twenty feet under ground in some lab."

"Lab?"

"...I've been to the lab a couple of times. He would bring me to it once in a while."

"Why did Kilik help you?"

"Kilik? -Oh-uhm... Sephira is his wife. Hojo has her in complete control. He threatens to kill her if Kilik will not do what Hojo says-"

"What is that exactly?"

"He's a doctor," Aeris said softly, blanking out at the mention of his name, "He was always so gentle... with us... He also was an engineer, and that was what Hojo needed."

"Who is Zack?'"

__

I don't understand why he'd need to know... "Zack was a soldier of some sort that died a long time ago. He used Zack as a pet project before using things on us."

"What does Hojo want with you?"

"I don't know. He just…did experiments on me." She looked down to the side, as deep sorrow filled in her eyes. "…Rufus…" _I wish I knew where you are... or if you are safe... just some comforting knowledge would calm me..._

"What does Rufus have to do with you?"

"Hojo had him for four years before I came in. Rufus was very protective of me because he had gone through so much torture for so long and knew what lay ahead of me…"

Vincent nodded his head in understanding, and then spoke again on a different subject. "The soul he gave you?"

"Yes?" _I wish he'd stop..._

"Why didn't he just bring you to life with your own soul?"

"If it was my own soul, Hojo would have no power over me... but using another soul that he has twisted into his pet, he has complete control over my life energy."

"Is your soul in you."

"Yes, but Hojo is suppressing it with the materia in my heart so that I don't take over."

"The materia in your heart?"

"That's where the soul lives, keeping me alive. It is also a homing device."

"How do you know that?"

"I read something that Hojo had on his desk that was all about my soul and the materia... before I escaped…"

"What is the project that Hojo is doing on Sephira?"

"He grabbed some girl off the street, which happened to be Kilik's wife, Sephira, and tested on her to see if all the science things would work when he went to use them on me."

"What's keeping Sephira from leaving?"

"Hojo has complete control over her. He can kill her within a heartbeat, just like me."

"Why can't Kilik disconnect Hojo's mind power from Sephira?"

"He is trying to figure out a way. She was such a sweet lady before she was mutated. I met her."

"Why can't you remember me?"

__

I wish he'd leave me alone... Why won't he stop staring at me...? "Hojo may be keeping this knowledge from me, using the soul to suppress my memories."

Vincent fell silent at the lost of questions and thoughts, almost as if he read her thoughts. He picked up the brown box and left Aeris alone in silence, knowing that she needed time by herself for a few minutes. Aeris immediately relaxed and began breathing easily again, happy to be rid of the worries of how to act in front of strangers.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Cloud and Tifa snapped in Aeris's direction at the sound of her angelic voice, taking sight of her moments after scanning the large room before them. The fair fighter feebly walked up to the mystified rose, with hands to her lips in disbelief. Aeris instantly recognized Tifa from the picture, which she had seen of her, but wasn't sure of what kind of connection they may have had in the past, so Aeris just stood and watched, not wanting to insult or hurt anybody.

Aeris looked up at Vincent desperately for help, who only turned away in response. The young Cetra panicked, not wanting to part from the one man she was actually used too. _Vincent... Why are you leaving me..._ "Vincent," The distraught brunette murmured, not wanting to converse with the couple in front of her. _Don't just leave me, I need your help..._

Cloud walked up to Aeris and made eye contact with her. _How is it possible?... _Cloud questioned rhetorically, his expression completely blank. Aeris looked away as invisible emotion took part in their physical communication.

"Hi..." The baffled blonde spoke out, breaking the silence. Cloud's eyes were staring into Aeris's soul so strongly and intensely that weakness began to take a hold of Aeris's body. He looked over at Tifa, who exchanged wondering glances back at him on how they were going to brake into a helpful conversation with somebody who had died so long ago. _What do you say to somebody you care about, who's been dead for so long...? _Cloud asked himself, searching for an answer...

"Aeris?" Tifa began, her words piercing through the Cetra's mind. "Do you remember us?"

"...No..." Aeris's replied hesitantly..._But I feel I should for some odd reason... I wonder what kind of relationship I had with these people... I wish I could remember. Why does he stare at me so intimately, like he's known every secret there is to tell... almost as if he were once in love with-_

"Tifa. Please leave." Aeris jumped as Cloud unexpectedly crushed the flow of the conversation with his commanding words.

__

Leave? Tifa questioned herself, taken aback, "Leave?..." Cloud gave a slight nod, keeping his eyes on the frightened figure in front of him, soaking in every inch of her body as if she were going to disappear once again at that very second. "Al-alright, if that's what you want..." Without any more words exchanged, Tifa left the room alone for Cloud and Aeris, in search of Vincent.

"... ... ... ... Cloud?... ... ... ... ...Uh..." Aeris began, not sure of how to start up a non existing conversation with the mystified man in front of her. "... Uhm... hi."

Cloud made no indications that he was going to answer, but just stared deep into her reflective emerald, mako eyes as she trembled under the tension. _What is that look in this man's eyes...? what does he want from me-_

Cloud stepped forward and grabbed Aeris close to him, as he had wanted to do for so long. Aeris hands fell limp beside her from the simple fact of not really being sure of what to do in a situation like this. "I missed you so much," Cloud whispered into her bear shoulder, breathing heavily onto her fair, soft skin.

__

...Ehhhhh? Sweat drops appeared leisurely as Aeris froze in complete shock, _Oh, I wish he'd leave, Ahhhh.... _Aeris thought to herself, not liking the physical contact she was having with this unknown man, whom was hugging onto her so obsessively. Cloud pulled away slowly to look into her insightful, glowing green eyes, as he pulled her hair away from her unclothed shoulder. _I wished he'd leave... Vincent, why did you go? _The trembling beauty looked away from Cloud's piercing eyes, only to take sight of his huge, ragged leather boots. Cloud placed his hands gently around Aeris's small arms, bringing her to press against his warm chest. _Her skin is so soft..._ _She smells so sweet... Why does she tremble so much..._

Aeris kept her head low not wanting to look into this strange, unfamiliar man's face. A thick blush crawled over the Cetra's cheeks as the distinct thump of Cloud's heart pounded against her quavering body so tenderly. _Ahhhck.... Help-_

  
  
"Hey." Tifa called out to Vincent as she walked into a mystical room, remarkably lit with wavering candles.

Vincent looked over his shoulder to meet Tifa's longing gaze, standing to his feet to greet her. "... Weren't you talking to Aeris?" Vincent stepped up close to Tifa, reading into her expression. _What did Cloud do this time...?_

"Yeah," Tifa smiled, hiding her real feelings. She paused, swiped her bangs free from her face, then continued in a doubtful tone, "But... I felt like Cloud needed time alone with Aeris."

__

Why does she give into Cloud so easily? Vincent wondered to himself, knowing the truth behind Tifa's words. "... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Tifa commented easily, tugging on her tough, frayed gloves.  
"Why do you excuse his behavior?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Tifa-"

"He has his reasons, Vincent," Tifa stated calmly, raising her voice above Vincent's, which was something she didn't normally do to that kind of man. Facts flooded into her head, heightening her fury and frustration with Cloud in her life.

"Excuses you mean?"

"... Please stop. Don't state the obvious. I already know-"

Vincent kept quiet, not wanting to lie to comfort Tifa. This behavior of Cloud's had gone on four years after Aeris died, and on the fifth year, Cloud had finally began to take reality in. Now that Aeris's was back, his emotions changed entirely with Tifa again, just like they had back then, when he first met Aeris. _It's pathetic at how much pain you will go through Tifa, for somebody you know doesn't and never will truly care about you in the way you do for him..._

Tifa flicked away the starting tears, immediately changing the subject, "I need to be off soon, I have to close down my Bar."

Still, Vincent kept quiet because he wanted her to listen to what she was saying, which to him was on the foolish side of life. More a subconscious lie, then veracity.

"...Cloud does care about me."

"I never said otherwise."

"Well... he does." _I hope... Vincent. Why do you do this to me... I know the truth, and I can see what's going on... but. I can handle things-_

If you want to lie to yourself, fine. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. ... Vincent?"

"... Yes." Vincent made eye contact with Tifa, as she tried to find words to fill in her question.

__

His eyes, Tifa trembled, _They are so... stimulating..._"Will you keep Aeris here, until things get sorted out."

"Why?"

"Please? I don't want her near Cloud... I know that sounds selfish... but..."  
"Yes." Vincent replied, understanding completely what Tifa meant.  
"Thanks," And with that, Tifa turned on her heel and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

"Don't be so frightened. I'm not going to hurt you," Cloud spoke out gently, bringing her face up to meet his. "What are you thinking about. Actually, it would really help if you'd be straight forward with me."

"Straight forward?" Aeris asked hesitantly, making sure that, that was what he really wanted.

"It would help."

"... I want you to let go, ... please..." Cloud looked down at her, wondering which was more painful to him, the fact that she had once died, or that she had commanded him to let go. Cloud pulled away, respecting her wishes without giving himself time to protest.

"Sorry. I missed you so much, and figured you had felt the same."

"I-I don't ...know ...who you are." Aeris spoke out plainly, stating the absolute truth. "Sorry, I really don't."

"But-" Cloud questioned quizzically, astounded, "..You called out my name."

"Which I had learned from this picture," Aeris replied diffidently, sticking the pictures in his free hands.

"Oh... These... I left these here about three months ago..." Cloud stated, looking away from the pictures in his hand to Aeris fair face. He slid the pictures into his belt, then fell silently into deep thoughts.

"...Oh..."

Without any further words exchanged between Aeris and Cloud, Tifa stepped into the room hurriedly, not wanting Cloud to spend another moment with the woman in front of him. "Cloud," Tifa spoke out quietly, "We have to go now." Instead of confirming understanding, he turned to stare at Tifa in the most questioning way. Tifa knew the question had to do with, _Why wont you leave us alone, _but she took it as, _Why do we have to leave. _"The bar, remember?"

"... Yeah," Cloud nodded, looking down at her dark brown, leather boots. He knew by the look in her eyes, that she was definitely not liking what communication was going on between Aeris, so he kept to her boots, not wanting her to pierce him any more then she already had. How much had she seen, and how far could he go without loosing Tifa too? "It was nice seeing you again... Aeris... We'll come over tomorrow... okay?"

__

Tomorrow?... Aeris gave a slight nod, not really liking the idea, then smiled up at Tifa, who only rolled her eyes to the left out of jealousy.

__

No, I don't want her to think she has me... Pretend like nothing's happened "Tomorrow then," Tifa smiled reassuringly, establishing friendship with Aeris, and the end of a long night. The jealous-player walked up to Cloud and swiftly took ahold of his masculine arm, pulling him over to the front door. "Come on Cloud."

"Bye," Cloud frowned, not wanting to leave Aeris to fend for herself. Tifa more dragged then pulled Cloud out of the house, and once they made it out on the front porch, Tifa swiftly twisted around, and slammed the door shut behind them, shouting out a harsh good bye to the sensitive Cetra.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Aeris froze in alarm, as the door slammed in a cold manner. _What was up with her?... And that guy?... Oh, I wish I could remember... She didn't seem to like me much..._

Vincent came in unannounced, making Aries jump. He was sure she would be full to the top with questions, that he really didn't feel like answering. Aeris watched as the raven haired man in front of her locked up the many locks running up along the door frame. Aeris hesitantly drew closer to Vincent to announce physically that she wanted to talk. Vincent turned to face her with an extremely bored look on his face, making Aeris pull back in embarrassment. "What?" Vincent snapped, sounding so harsh and rude that Aeris's heart jumped into her throat, beating furiously with fear.

__

Why does he look at me in that way...? Like I'm the most annoying person in history... Oh... I wish Rufus was here... Why did Hojo even bother to bring me to life... Nobody wants me around anyways... Aeris's bottom lip quavered as tears started up in her big emerald green eyes, making her look pathetically pitiful.

__

No... don't cry, I hate that... "... No. I didn't mean it like that... Did you want to ask me something?" Vincent asked, cocking his head to the side as his eyes rolled back at the irritation this little wonder in front of him was causing him.

"... No... That's okay..." Aeris spoke out sweetly, not wanting to further annoy this man with questions or comments. _He's so scary. His eyes ..._

"... Did Cloud talk to you?"

"Cloud? Yes..." Aeris hiccupped softly, wiping away the tears with the neck of her shirt. "...He was affectionate... I didn't like it..." Aeris closed her eyes as her memory replayed the whole scenario that went on with her and Cloud.

"He loved you."

"Loved?" _That's sad... and I don't care about him in that way at all... _Aeris looked away from Vincent's piercing gaze, only to take sight of his hellish looking claw. _... That claw reminds me so much of Hojo... Rufus... _"But... doesn't he love that woman he came with."

"She loves him."

"... But... so he doesn't care so much about her?" Her voice was so sweet, and cute, and especially the redden cheeks from past tears and embarrassment, and the way she worded her simple sentences made Vincent smile slightly to himself.

"He enjoys her, nothing more."

"Oh... Are they married?"  
"No." Vincent replied subconsciously, sliding into a bit of a trance like position. Aeris let out a long sigh, showing Vincent that she was calm now.

__

Cloud must be a real player... Leading Tifa on like that, as if he loved her like she does him... I wonder... "Are they living together?"

"Yes."  
_Thought so..._"How do they know you?"

"By chance." Vincent cocked his head to the side, looking up and down Aeris's trophy figure admiringly, noticing that something about her was vaguely familiar... _Heh... I can feel her fear..._

"He kept touching me, when he came over."  
_That's why he asked Tifa to leave... not shocked... _"You don't care for him, do you?"

"No... I don't even know him. I wanted him to leave me alone... but...," Aeris paused, pressing her fingers against her temples, "...I have a headache, and my wrist still hurts."

"Did you need something?"

"... No thank you. I want to sleep." Aeris blushed in extreme discomfort as she watched Vincent examine her slender figure. _He looks like he's going to ... bite me... like he's hungry for something... Oh... I wonder if this was all just a dream... "_Why did you leave me, Vincent?"

"Your room is up the stairs, to the left. I'll be sleeping in here if you need anything." With that said, Vincent turned around and left her to herself.

"Alright," Aeris spoke out to nobody in particular. _He's a hard man to talk to. I wish he was just a tad bit more... friendly..._ She walked up to her room and hesitantly entered, afraid of what might be lurking around the door in front of her. Everything was so mysterious, just like Vincent, so dark and...twisted. Unfriendly people stared coldly down at the young Cetra, in picture frames all around the room. The frosty air sent chills down Aeris's back, as the shadows from unknown objects outside grabbed at her violently. She walked over to the window and pulled the window blind to look out. You could see the main rode from here, and all the busy people. She pulled down the curtains, and then shut the door. A few seconds later, after soaking in her surroundings, she was tucked safely behind the covers of the huge, cushioned bed.

__

I wish I could remember everybody... Maybe I'll fall asleep and wake up in Hojo's lab. Maybe none of this happened at all... I wish I knew the truth... I wish I knew my past... I hope Rufus is alright... and that he was here now with me. Thoughts, after thoughts flooded into her head, finally taking her away from the mysterious objects that surrounded her, as she fell into a deep, powerful, health-giving sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Tifa and Cloud came shortly after breakfast with clothes and pictures. Aeris decided to try and wash her self off in the shower, but mostly managed to flood the bathroom floor. After thirty minutes of managing to get the soap to stay in her hands, she had finally mastered the technique of washing herself. It was the first shower, since her death, and she loved every second of it.

"Here," Tifa called out, wiping a place in the mirror to see her blurred reflection. Aeris hung her towel on the rack then shyly grabbed the clothes out of Tifa's outstretched hand. "Put these clothes on while I try to find a hair tie," Tifa mumbled, looking around at the steamed mirror.

The mystified brunette slid on a white sleeveless shirt, and a short jean skirt, wondering how on earth an outfit like that was considered "dressed" after she put it on. She reached down to her toes and put on her socks and shoes that Tifa had so kindly given her to wear. Tifa pulled out a pink bow from the bath room drawer, which in fact was the same bow Aeris had been wearing yesterday, and decided that a little feminine touch would be perfect on such a sweet rose as Aeris. "Is this okay?" Tifa asked, showing her the womanly pink bow.

"Yeah." _Oh, I feel so ... naked in the outfit... _Aeris stepped into view, her arms crossed in front of her, as if she were actually naked, and looked up at Tifa with the most extreme blush she could possibly ever muster.

"The tops a bit big... and the skirt is a bit small, but that's all I have." Tifa smiled, cocking her head to the left, as jealously pierced her thoughts. _I wish I could pull off looking that innocent..._

"Thank you for lending me your clothes..." Aeris whispered softly, still a bit unsure of whether or not it was best to talk or to be silent. _I wonder what she hates so much about me... Could I have been her enemy in my past life?... I really hope that's not the reason for her behavior towards me..._

"Sure, anytime..." The fair fighter supposed, turning on her heel to leave Aeris to dwell on how bear she felt, as Tifa searched for Cloud. "She's all dressed up, but her hair is very tattered."

"Trim it," Suggested Cloud, as he flipped a page of a magazine that he held firmly in his hands.

"What are you reading?" The tanned, breathless woman inquired, bending over Cloud's chair to hug him affectionately.

"The news," The Ex-Soldier replied, pulling Tifa's hands away. He stood to his feet, stretching his arms out in front of him, then bent down to exchange the magazine for a brown box that had been placed dead center of the coffee table in the family room of Vincent's apartment. Without any more words bartered with Tifa, Cloud left to speak with Aeris, whom only just noticed that there were tiny, gem-like holes all over her shirt, that looked more like diamonds then patches of skin.

__

Arrrrgh... Cloud... Couldn't you have even acknowledged me?!!! Tifa sighed deeply to herself, tightening her fists in anger.

__

Oh... now I feel even more bare, Aeris thought to herself, her blush deepening, _I feel like... like... Oh... Maybe I could wear my hair in front of my shirt... then nobody could see... Ohnnnn....Uhm... I wonder..._

"Hey!!!" Cloud beamed obliviously, flashing open the bathroom door with no warning to Aeris at all. Aeris's heart jumped right into her throat from both shock, and embarrassment.

"You scared me to death!!!" Aeris breathed out heavily, pressing her hand against her beating chest. "... Knock before you enter... ...please..."

"Sorry..." _Aeris... You look so... beautiful... You fill those clothes out so nicely, better than Tifa ever could..._

Aeris took sight of Cloud's eyes, noticing that he was examining her body in the most seductive manner. The way his eyes soaked in every inch of her movements, made Aeris dizzy, and rather sick to her stomach. Here she stood in the most revealing clothes she had ever worn, with a man she found half crazed, and she had only one thought in mind... _Rufus... I wish you were standing here, in front of me right now..._

Tifa pushed her way through, to get to Aeris, whom was now looking down with a discomforted air about her from the long silence between her and Cloud that plagued the room.

"You look beautiful," Cloud spoke out, taking no heed of Tifa's feelings. Aeris blushed, turning away slowly, as she spoke out in a softly curved manner, "Thanks."

The Fair Fighter took sight of Cloud's motions and suddenly felt so empty, and alone for just a second, then pushed her feelings to the side telling herself that she was just imagining things. _Why does he do this... Now he's out right affectionate towards ... her... _She made a slight clicking sound with her tongue as she swallowed hard, secretly kicking Cloud's rugged boots in anger.

"Tifa," Cloud whispered under his breath so that only she could hear, making Aeris a bit confused, "Grow up. I'm just helping her to feel at ease."

"Ah," Tifa gawked in shock, as hot tears pierced her widening eyes. "Like that will help... You'll just end up scaring her..." _Please... not again... _ Tifa pleaded heavily, remembering how it went when Cloud first met Aeris. The past was almost the spitting image of the present, and once was enough for Tifa to handle.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

A mysterious, bold male figure, thought to himself, as he listened to the conversation flowing into the room from Cloud and Tifa's disputation that had started that morning. He thought about at how much you can change in one day by just seeing a little part of your past. Only to let that part change your whole entire way of thinking, acting, and most critical of all, communication between those of whom who knew you as the guy at the present. Instead of those of whom who knew you as the man from the past, which is the man you still wished yourself to be, but only that one part could change your way of thinking to become that man.

Reading away at a large cover bound book, Vincent sat silently in the living room, wondering through thoughts and questions of Aeris. When he read a book, he'd be able to read with no problems at all, but with Aeris in the picture now, he found her quite distracting because he couldn't seem to shun away questions and thoughts that kept flooding into his mind about her.

"Cloud." Tifa spoke out for all to hear as she eyed Cloud angrily.

"Aeris?" Cloud asked, handing her the picture while completely ignoring Tifa.

Aeris kept silent, afraid to cut into the fight between Tifa and Cloud that she could sense very easily. She was already getting enough of the cold shoulder from Tifa as it was, and she really didn't want to make more of an enemy with her.

"It's terrible when you can't remember your past... Maybe this picture will help," Cloud commented, keeping his eyes on Aeris the whole time, not wanting to see the sort of face Tifa could be conjuring at this very moment.

"OH!! Give it up Cloud, can't you see she wants to be left alone?" Tifa whispered harshly, pushing him playfully out of the doorway of the bathroom.

"Tifa? Since when could you read minds?" Cloud smiled, grabbing her arms to pull them away. The angered fighter turned away from Cloud to face Aeris, her hands still placed firmly against his chest, "Don't you want to be left alone?" It was more of a command then it was a question, and Aeris knew it. _Why is Cloud acting like that? Poor woman..._

The young Cetra looked down at Tifa's boots, then answered quite honestly, "... Yes..."

The rough combatant smirked up at Cloud's face in victory, "Told you."

"Well, if you ask her that way-"

"Cloud, she'll be out in a minute. You can wait until then to question her."

"Tifa stop." Cloud commanded, his voice heightening with signs of annoyance and anger.

"Don't give me that Cloud. You can wait, just like you made me wait when you first tried to regain all your memory." With that said, the dark haired beauty swirled around and stepped into the bathroom. Before closing the door to shut Cloud out, she smirked, waving for him to leave with her left hand, showing him that victory was hers. She won.

"Tsk... Tifa-" Cloud grinned, chuckling silently to himself. _Little prick... She is cute when she gets jealous... a little scary too... heh... but that's what makes her who she is..._

The distraught rebel rested against the door for a moment, her hands placed up high, her shoulders back and her head bent low, trying to release all of her pressures through deep sighs. She turned slowly to face the bewildered brunette, whom was frozen like a statue in the corner of the room. "Cloud is such a silly guy. Doesn't he just make you laugh?" Tifa looked to her side, then slid her fingers through her bangs to make them slide back behind her pony tail. She came forward and picked up a brush off the counter, and motioned Aeris to come in front of the mirror. "Do you mind if I ask you questions? You can be perfectly honest... And if you'd like, you can ask me questions also..." Tifa grabbed Aeris's hair, with hopes of layering it into a beautiful, breath-taking style.

"No... I don't mind." Aeris replied hesitantly, with no truth behind her words what so ever.

"Nice... I was really wondering, you know, with Cloud being my boyfriend and all? What exactly did Cloud do when I left the room?" The tanned woman quarried with a bit of a smile dancing on her cherry lips.

"... Eh..." Aeris began, very uncomfortable with such a question, and very displeased with the answer she knew was expected from such as somebody who had the right to know... Such as somebody like Tifa.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

"How could you let her get away?!!!" Hojo yelled out at Sephira savagely.

"Sir, there was a man there. I... He was too strong for me."

"NO EXCUSES!!! You should have fulfilled this mission easily." The burbling, green skinned monster yelled, spitting specks of guts and slime into the filthy air that plagued the cell so savagely.

"He was too strong for me to handle." Sephira quivered, withholding tears of regret and anger, that had such a fervent desire to be released.

"Where was Zack all this time?"

"Bringing Rufus here." The little, trembling rebel replied innocently.

"I would have thought it to be more of a challenge to retrieve Rufus then Aeris. What is wrong with you?" All of Hojo's distorted features jeered in one huge movement, his tentacles slapping against Sephira's legs feverishly, as muck danced down the side of his decaying face.

"Sir, if you would just listen. This man knew you," The distraught mutineer tried to explain, disgusted with Hojo's actions. _This is clearly harassment... Disgusting... Don't personal boundaries exist in his vindictive, merciless mind? No, of course not... He's Hojo..._

"Come on. Speak up. Who was this man?" Hojo's face twisted with rage, slime slewing out of his outstretched, boiling nostrils. "No matter the person was, you should have defeated him."

Sephira ignored his yelling tantrum and began to calmly describe the mysterious mans features, "He had black hair, red eyes, a claw to-"

"Claw?!!!" Hojo chocked out brilliantly as blue and orange blood spew from his pores. Sephira watched hesitantly as he attempted to laugh, his body melting like wax, and his bones snapping out of order as they tore through his skin for all to see from the shock of the fact that he hadn't laughed in quite a long, long time.

"Yes, a claw made of metal." Sephira replied flatly, rather disgusted with all of Hojo's natural cycles that went on day after day with his decaying, distorted, monstrous body. _Why doesn't he fix that... thing up? _Sephira questioned herself, referring to his rugged looking, broken down body. _Uh... It's so disgusting looking, makes me want to throw up..._

Hojo broke into a fit of what was suppose to be giggles, as he chocked on his tongues, that flapped around so eagerly in the wide hole on his face, that was apparently a mouth. "Vincent? What a coincidence. Did you say he was protecting Aeris?"

"Yes, sir." The bored, specimen replied, kicking at a leg of one of the testing tables, completely bored out of her mind. _Will he ever shut up..._

Unexpectedly Hojo hurled forward, howling madly with laughter at the news of Vincent actually protecting a girl of no importance to him...but she was of importance to Vincent, Much more than he himself could ever know. Hojo grabbed his side as he slouched over, leaning against the testing table. "Huph...juphhehhehacha...ack... Forget about the man for now. Try to avoid him, but make sure you get the girl. fHupghuglyacklack!!!" Hojo laughed, spitting chunks all over Sephira, of rats, bugs, human parts, syrups, slimes, and other unknown things he may have snacked on for lunch.

"Why can't you get another girl?" Sephira spat out, irritated beyond measure with how gross Hojo really was. _Man, this guy is so nasty... gluck..._

Hojo stopped dead, "Were you not listening to me? She is the only Cetra that exists, a goddess, and a warrior, smart, beautiful, strong enough to undergo my testing, everything you're not. If I put you through all the testing that I put her through, you'd die in the first week. No real human can survive my testing. I'd make a clone of her if I had to, but there isn't a point to that if the real "thing" is wondering around, NOW IS THERE?" Hojo screeched, puffing his chest out of place, as his eyes bulged out five inches from his sockets that sagged so rumpled onto his twisted, slumping excuse for a nose. Sephira watched in horror, as her stomach turned in protest, begging her to look away from such a horrid sight, _Oh!!! That's NASTY!!! Oh!!! That is definitely rated R. Man Hojo, don't you at least have the decency to cover your face or something...? Ew... Uh..._

"If I do not have her, there would be no point to this project. Do you understand me? We would have to start this project all over again, and if that is to happen, I'd put you through the worst torture inventible. Just don't screw up your mission again," Hojo yelled, whacking his specimens right cheek with the back of his left hand in his furiously tempered state of mind. "Go! I'll send Kilik to follow after."

Sliding towards the front entrance to Hojo's lab, Sephira flew to the floor as pain tore threw her rugged face. She slowly lifted her trembling hand up to her cheek, now covered with loose tears, to touch the spot where Hojo had so savagely slapped her. Skin, chips of born, acid, guts and slime dribbled down her aching face that had stuck onto her from the impact of the back of Hojo's warped and wrangled hand, upon contact. She slowly raised to her feet, and quickly left the room for the sole desire of getting away from that disgusting, twisted, repulsive excuse for a man, but she didn't dare desert her duties only from fear of what he would and could do to her if she did.

"Kilik!!!" Hojo growled out hideously, twisting and snapping in the direction, his hair slapping the sides of his drooping cheeks, where Kilik appeared slowly from the shadows.

"...Yes sir?" Kilik whispered with pure misery and depression flowing freely through the tone of his voice. From where Hojo stood, you could only see half of Kilik's white face, his chin and his lips, that so slowly formed his words. His dark red hair covered his half closed black shot eyes, that were deep with a drowsy, dazed look, telling all who took sight of them that he wanted to be left alone and free. He was tall, thin and very masculine, but was always ver good tempered, kind and gentle.

"Sephira just left in search for Aeris. You're her back up. Go." Hojo growled, pushing his cheek bone and glasses back in place.

"... Yes sir..." With that said, Kilik disappeared behind the front entrance of the lab to assist Sephira with her responsibilities that Hojo so generously forced upon her.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

Hojo hunched over, shattering ever back bone in his body out of place to flip over and view Rufus whom rested silently on the testing table watching Hojo make his every crooked move. Rufus's chest was covered with bandages that wound around his left shoulder and rib cage, to cover the injury Sephira caused him from her gunshot. "Zack," Grabbing obsessively onto Rufus's right leg, The twisted being began to crock out with a wicked smirk boiling onto his wrangled face, while Rufus turned away sadly, wanting nothing to do with it, "Hold Rufus down."

Zack walked over to the silent Blonde and hesitantly grabbed onto him in locking position. Rufus made no indications physically of fighting back or hate for Zack following orders, but by the deep dissatisfied look in his eyes, Zack knew his desires and passions where centered far from this horrid, decaying lab.

The crumbling Professor picked up two, long needled objects and inserted some unknown substance that boiled and exploded within the container. Zack felt Rufus's heart begin to pound faster from the pressure he was applying to his tightened wrist, knowing he was frightened to death with what Hojo's actions were going to be next.

Hojo took a hold of the frightened boy's left wrist and brought it forward, sniffing at the smell of his blood zealously. Covered with rust, acid and deadly infirmities, The warped monster savagely struck the thick needled objects into Rufus's slender wrist and injected the putrefying substance into his quivering body. "Ahhhhhnnnn..." ShinRa moaned into the air to his left, his eyes tight with tears from pain sliding effortlessly down his dirtied face.

"Bring him to his cell, I'm done with him for the moment," Hojo commanded, snapping his head towards his left shoulder, his neck bones jotting out if his melting skin. The Professor left the room immediately after his words filled the room, with desires in mind of ways to completing his unspeakably, beastly project.

The feeble Henchman slowly heaved ShinRa off the testing table to a standing position. His head fell hard against Zack's right shoulder as dizziness took control of his aching body. The raven haired man heaved him gently down to his rotting cell, to place him within the protecting champers so Rufus could rest his fatigued mind.

"Are you okay?" Zack as hurriedly, heaving Rufus down unto his molding bed. ShinRa recoiled instantly into the corner of the basement to sit with his knees up to his nose with his arms wrapped around his legs in a comforting manner.

"... Zack..." Rufus muttered softly, barely audible for Zack to hear, but before he could reply Rufus broke down in tears that were ever so eager to be free.

"You miss her... don't you?" _He really is in pain... poor guy..._

"...Why did you bring me back here?"

"... I had too..."

"You _chose_ too." The blond Wonder emphasized, his tears ceasing to flow.

"... I want you to understand that I don't want to hurt you..."

"How can I trust you?"

"There isn't any way I could show you... It's for you to decide."

"Why do you work for Hojo?" The Ex-President asked, catching him off guard.

"I have my reasons, none of which you would ever understand."

"Why can't you just leave me alone..., Alone with Aeris?"

"As long as Hojo's alive, you will never be able to satisfy that desire. I know you wanted to be left alone; left alone to die, loft alone to cry, left alone like your father left you alone. I worked under the President, when Palmer was his right arm. I know the story of how your father never had anything to do with you. I understand you much more then you want to believe." Rufus looked up into Zack's sincere stricken face, swallowing hard as he squinted his eyes mysteriously in belief. _I feel so bad that you have to go through all of this Rufus... What your father did to you was enough torture in itself... and to also have this afflict your life... Poor little guy... _With no warning, Zack bent down and ruffled his fingers through Rufus's frizzled hair affectionately, like a father would a son, as their bond strengthened. "Here..." Zack muttered, producing something out of the pocket of his baggy pants.

The befuddled Blondes huge, reflective, blue eyes, slid from the Henchman's piercing face to his finger tips, as wonder struck at his mind. "What is it?" Rufus questioned softly, bringing a smile to Zack's lips.

"Something ... sweet." Zack answered, handing Rufus something he had never heard of, or seen before.

"Starbursts?" Rufus questioned, "What is it?"

"Aeris's favorite... I'd always sneak her packs of them to get her to stop crying or for bribes to do as Hojo said... She loved them." Zack answered, walking to the cell door to leave.

"... Oh... Thank you..." Rufus replied hesitantly, before Zack disappeared behind the thick metal, mold covered doors.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter15

Aeris examined her fresh new reflection in the crystal looking glass she held firmly in her cold hands. I look so different... She sat silently in the family room along with Tifa and Cloud, whom were deep into an affectionate staring conversation. _I wonder what other pictures Cloud would keep in his memory box. _Aeris bent over the table slowly and returned to her seat with the box full of pictures Cloud had brought for her. "...May I look at these?" Aeris asked softly, her voice high and gentle. Turning away from Tifa, Cloud gave a slight nod of his head, then rested all of his attention on the Shining Cetra before him. Tifa squeezed his hand tenderly, whispering "sweet nothings" into his ear in attempts to receiving his concentration, desperate for his touch of words.

"Cloud," Tifa whispered, kissing his right cheek slowly. _Please... Please look at me... Kiss me back... Please..._

Aeris fumbled through the box until she came to a picture of a man that she held dearer in her heart then any thing else. _Rufus... _Aeris thought to herself desperately, dying to have him with her at that exact moment. _I miss you so much... I wish you were here now... alone , with me..._ A faint smile washed over her quavering lips as she traced the outline of the prominent Ex-Presidents face with her index finger. Aeris stopped in her actions and trail of thoughts as a certain question proceeded to pierce her mind viciously, "... Cloud?" Cloud lifted his head from Tifa's shoulder to stare intimately through Aeris's misty eyes. "Where did you get all these pictures?"

"Through files and boxes in the sectors of Midgar, back when it was trashed. It wasn't easy, but they were worth a lot, so..."

"Do you know all the people in these pictures?" Aeris inquired, displaying deep interest.

"Know them? Some. Others, I've heard of and that's all..."

"...Oh... Thank you," With no more words to exchange, Aeris stood to her feet, placing the box of pictures down on the coffee table, her lover's picture in the pocket of her short jean skirt.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tifa inquired audibly, wanting only Cloud to answer.

"... I don't care, whatever you want," The taken blonde replied absent mindedly, his thoughts clearly stolen with the mysterious goddess that glowed like fire before him. "Are you leaving?"

Aeris looked away from his penetrating eyes to show she wasn't interested in communicating with him at the given moment, but so many questions pierced her restless mind that she just couldn't give into silence. "No... but if you wouldn't mind... I'd really like some questions answered. I feel so empty and confused..."

Cloud pulled away from Tifa's grasp to sit straight up so that she could give Aeris his full attention, which wasn't that much more then he was already giving her, "No, no. Go right ahead."

"Cloud... I don't mean to offend you, but... could I just have a moment alone with Tifa... Please?" The Cetra looked down and blushed with extreme embarrassment from feelings of not enough worth to ask questions such as that request.

"Sure, if that's what you want..." Cloud stood to his feet, hiding all emotions that plagued his saddened mind, while Tifa showed that she was completely taken aback. The spiked haired male figure hesitated a moment, then after exchanging wondering glances with the fair fighter, he left the room to find entertainment else where.


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

"Tifa?"

"What's up?" Tifa inquired, still uncertain why Cloud had to leave their presence for the conversations sake. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What happened after I died?"

__

Why would she want to know that?... "Well... We had a ceremony in your honor and-"

"No-no I mean... With you and Cloud?" Aeris asked hesitantly, afraid of Tifa's reaction. _Please... don't explode..._

"What?" Tifa barked, eyeing Aeris closely. _Who does she think she is to have access to such information... personal information... what a player... she's playing it... come on now... start acting all innocent... you little spoiled brat. Just because Cloud gives you everything you want, doesn't mean I will..._

"Because I feel like I'm just in your way...-"  
"Really?" Tifa laughed, somewhat amused. _And all this time, I thought you were clueless..._

"...Yes... And maybe knowing some past situations will help out." The Cetra long-established with sincerity written all over her appearance. _Her countenance... I wish she'd just... no..._

"Well right... After you died, honestly, I dated Vincent because all Cloud did was talk about you..." _I bet she'd love to hear that... jerk..._

Eh?!? What?!? "Vincent?" The Cetra questioned, completely taken over by the surprise and interest this topic had caused her. "How did it ever work, your relationship I mean? How did you ever communicate? I mean, Vincent isn't the most talkative man."

__

Huh... that was unexpected... "We didn't really talk, we just kissed," Tifa smiled, remembering past events that had so graciously taken place.

"What happened?" Aeris mumbled shyly with deep interest.

"... One day Cloud gave in... and... Vincent saw us together..." _Doesn't she even consider the emotions these kinds of memories could bring up?... What a jerk, she IS clueless after all..._

"Did you love him?" Aeris questioned, starting tears stinging her beautiful shining eyes.

__

I my gosh... she's so sad... "I have for the past ten years..." Tifa replied sarcastically, frustration and anger filling within her mind and tone of voice. She quickly suppressed her urges to brake anything she could, for the sole reason of not wanting Aeris to know how she really felt deep down inside.

"Ten years?-"

"YES! Ten long wonderful years. Any more questions?" The vituperative Combatant demanded, showing her stretch of patience was at the max.

Aeris stepped back, frightened from her harsh voice. _No matter what I do, she misunderstands me... because she wants to... She must just think I'm a clueless idiot, whose heartless and isn't considerate of others feelings... I wish she'd try to see that I do care... _The Cetra looked away for a moment, then continued, her voice quavering from the desire to let out her emotions with tears. "No... but... Tifa... I'm not trying to take him from you... Please understand that."

"I never said otherwise," Tifa spat, shrugging her shoulders to show she meant no harm. _She must have gave this conversation a lot of thought... must have concluded that thought from some past interaction, thinking that I actually care what she does... doesn't she have a life?_

"Yes but, then why are you so short with me; Tifa," Aeris began, tears flooding from her huge mako reflective eyes, as Tifa became noticeably concerned and compassionate for the young, struggling Cetra's sincere sentences. Aeris looked up and caught Tifa's gaze, returning her expression with a firm, meaningful one. "I didn't mean to come into your life and ruin everything. I don't remember you, nor do I remember Cloud, but I never had any intentions of taking him from you. I love Rufus ShinRa, and I can't stand the fact that while I'm out here, free form worries and test projects, he's still stuck in Hojo's horrible lab."

Tifa sat up straight at Aeris's heartfelt expressions, showing she was listening attentively. _Huh?... Rufus?... what... and all this time... Oh... _"Rufus?" The fair Splendor questioned softly, to convey she understood and was grateful for this collective information.

Aeris swiftly wiped away her flowing tears, then continued in a much softer tone, and gentle haste, "I hate not knowing my past... I hate it... Why do hate me so... Vincent too? I just can't handle this... I-I-Uhhhhhh-" Aeris sobbed out, running from Tifa's presence before she could respond to anything that had just happened.

The Glowing Goddess couldn't handle any of it anymore. She wanted to get away; to run and never turn back; to sink into the shadows and never return. She didn't. care where she ended up, as long as it was far from these people and Hojo's merciless lab. _I have to get away... I can't stay here any longer... Rufus... I'm sorry... Please forgive me... _Aeris ran past Vincent and Cloud, who watched motionlessly as she ran up the fleet of stairs, to her layer.


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

"Aeris!" Tifa called out, fumbling into the hall before the two questionnaires. "We had a miscommunication. Some things are really bothering her, for instance, did you know she loves Rufus?," Tifa whispered, commencing the stairs.

"WHAT?!?" Cloud bellowed, his heart piercing with pain.

"I've got to talk to Aeris." Before Vincent or Cloud could respond, Tifa hopped the stairs two at a time and ran to Aeris room with no hesitations excitable. She leaned silently against the door, subconsciously tapping at the frame as she pressed her ear gently against the wooden creases. "Aeris? Please talk to me... I don't hate you... We had a miscommunication. It's not you I'm angry with... I'm just really confused... Please don't blame yourself..."

A few seconds of silence followed The fair Fighter's inquiries, then a very faint, muffled voice penetrated the thick walls softly, "...Please... I want to be left alone."

"Are you okay?" Tifa frowned, admiringly fingering the beautiful molding carved upon the door.

"... Yes... I just need some sleep, that's all... please leave me alone... Please."

__

Oh Aeris... I hope you'll be alright... I know exactly how you feel... "If that's what you want... Well... good night... I'll see you tomorrow... okay? Okay." With that said, Tifa left the awkward moment behind for the past to fiddle with, having demands to meet and settle, such as closing down the bar and facing unwanted distance with Cloud. _I hope she'll be okay_

"Hey, Tifa?" Cloud questioned, wiping the rim of a glass cup with a dry towel. Tifa and Cloud stood behind the serving counter in the bar of "Tifa's 7th Heaven", getting things ready to close. The bar was half few with weary people, all shapes, sizes, styles settings and smells, with story tellers that danced before their audiences with magnificent tales, winning the attention of countless amount of travelers, including the fair fighters of the land; Tifa counted among the group.

"Huh?" Tifa questioned, still hanging onto the words flowing from the speakers. Just before she turned to face Cloud, she caught sight of a male figure that looked vaguely familiar. She immediately snapped back to look over his face closely, and found he looked a ton like an old friend she used to be well acquainted with. _Huh?... Who does he look like... I swear I've seen him before... but-_

Just as if in response, the tall, dark figure made it's way up to the bar counter, making eye contact with Tifa, as if he too knew her. Tifa only questioned in response, asking with a physical expression for what he wanted. "Give me one round-"

"Of?" Tifa inquired, bending over the counter seductively in attempts of making Cloud jealous for the sole reason of seeing if he still cared about her.

"...You."

"Eh? Heh..." Tifa blushed in anxiety, pausing for words, "I'm sorry, I'm not on the market."

"Pity." The mysterious man replied, leaning against the counter, his elbows resting on the tops. Cloud paused from his work for a moment, on noticing the way Tifa was performing her duties before the man in front of her, jealousy hacking at his nerves.

"Do I know you?" Tifa smiled boldly, grabbing for a glass cup.

"I hope so... What's your name?"

"Tifa-Tifa Lockheart. What's yours?" Tifa smiled, fingering the mysterious man's right sleeve, that was rolled up two inches under the sleeve of his coat. Before The unknown man had time to respond, Cloud stepped up and gently pulled Tifa aside.

"I'll take this one."

"Wha-?"

"I've got it, go finish the dishes. They need to be done." Cloud frowned, fire flaring within his eyes.

"... Ooookaaaaay, whatever." The fair fighter exclaimed, knocking Cloud in the arm with her shoulder as she made her way back towards the dishes. She looked back one last time, smiled at the stranger, then went on with her daily duties, victory ringing within her ears.

Zack took the glass from Cloud quickly, then leaned back against the rail of the counter, desiring to take in the stories going around the bar at that time. The Ex-Soldier walked angrily up to Tifa, grabbed at her right arm and flung her around to face him head on. "Tifa? What was that?"

"What?" Tifa inquired, giving no signs of knowledge or answers.

"What? What do you mean; What?!? I saw the way you were acting." Cloud barked, her nose wrinkling up in anger.

"What are you talking about. This coming from a man who make's out with Aeris behind my back?" At the mention of the Cetra's name, Zack's snapped back and took sight of the fair fighter and the Ex-Soldier quarreling one with another, his attention completely taken by the tumultuous scene.

"...-Wh-That's a-What?- Who said that?"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT CLOUD!" Tifa confirmed, eyeing Cloud with extreme anger and frustration.

Cloud's heart began to pound, as truth finally began to fill within their conversation, _Why is she doing this... can't she understand anything?...Huhm... _Before the Ex-Soldier responded, he wanted to go over his words mentally, and choose the best facts that really needed to be covered; the truth. "Tifa. You're right... It's just that..." Cloud began softly, Tifa still brilliantly shining with fire in her eyes. "Aeris... I use to love her- and... Having her come back in our lives after all that time has really taken a toll on my ability to function... Please understand that. I promise that there wont be any more communication between us in that way, okay? -"

Tifa looked to the side and bit her lip in satisfaction, her arms still crossed over her pounding chest. _So he was making out with her... He confirmed it and he didn't even notice... That's just like him... Should I forgive him... Uhh... Huhm..., _"I'll forgive you... on one condition."

"Anything?" Cloud pleaded in sincerity.

"You promise to never turn on me again..." Tifa smiled, loving the fact that she had complete control over his actions for just one moment.

Cloud grinned in acceptance, then kissed Tifa on her cheek, beaming brightly, "Promise." Tifa hoped this promise actually stuck, she knowing Cloud so well, knew he made promises and never really kept them. But the look in his eyes, and the sincere strain in his voice, make Tifa feel that he actually meant everything he said, and that things might actually start looking up for her.

"... Thank you..." Tifa laughed, sinking into Cloud's arms as she grabbed ahold of his necking, bringing his lips to meet hers. With those events taking place, Zack left the bar with much more information he would ever have thought he could collect in one night, in relation to Aeris; his missing victim. Smiling brightly, he hopped onto the motor bike, the very motor bike Aeris had escaped on, and left to find Kilik and Sephira, desiring to return to Hojo's Lab as soon as possible.


	18. Dedicated to Alan Bates

Sorry, but the Ff.net story uploading system won't let me upload any more chapters on this story- That's okay, I'll finish 17 more chapters and make another story- you know, a continuation! Sorry-

And While you are at it, go and check out Alan Bate's stories. He's the best writer- My personal favorite was In The Inn, but he doesn't have that posted any more, then the second favorite was definitely "A Tale that Wasn't Right." It definitely fits the title. It's hilarious and suspenseful at the same time, with mystery and loads of adventure and action!

Anyway, I have got to go. I have a concert to attend too- See ya!

Jewel Enchanted


End file.
